Asao Hyou
is of the Sun Vulcan. Biography Sun Vulcan Asao Hyou is an EPDS army officer recruited to be VulPanther to oversee land operations. Asao also had quite the appetite as he was a big eater. He's 19 years old, and has a comical fear of dogs like CC. Turboranger .]] Asao and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai VulPanther is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Asao fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The VulPanther powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Takayuki was seen receiving his Ranger Key and it is assumed Asao and Kin'ya received theirs as well. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Asao, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the fifth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "For parental visit episode, I recommend that of VulPanther!" Stage Show appearances Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and arrive to assist the Goggle V. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynamen. Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Asao Hyou/VulPanther: to be added Vul Panther Mecha *Bull Vulcan Arsenal *Vulcan Brace *Vulcan Stick *Vulcan Ball Special Moves *Panther Galaxy *Panther Claw *Panther Bomber *Panther Mole *Rolling Panther *Panther Throw Design VulPanther wears a yellow cloth suit with a white stripe around the collar and a large "V" that appears in the middle of the chest. His gloves and boots are inverse in color: the colors are white while the stripe is yellow, around the wrist in the gloves and creating a similar "V" formation along the ankle of the boots. A silver belt surrounds his mid-section with a buckle with the raised relief of an big cat (such as a panther or cougar) upon it; while a pin with the Sun Vulcan logo is pinned on his right side and a scarf flows around his neck. His helmet has a black visor that is jagged at the bottom going down to a gray mouthpiece, while the top and sides are surrounded in yellow with a relief form of the big cat head, with the rest of the helmet completely yellow in color. Ranger Key The is Asao Hyou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The VulPanther Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as VulPanther. *Among several changes while taking on Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the first three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Action Commander Juju. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan to take down an Avatar replica of Basco. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Asao received his key and became VulPanther once more. Gallery Vul-yellowf.png|A female version of VulPanther as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Etymology *Asao's surname is literally "Panther". Notes *During the opening credits, the animal that symbolizes VulPanther, while a big cat, is not part of the panther family; it is a cheetah. *While only the third Yellow Ranger (after Kirenger and DenziYellow), the inclusion of VulPanther as part of Sun Vulcan sets up the classic "three colors" of Red, Blue and Yellow and likewise leads to Yellow becoming the third-most popular Ranger color. External links *VulPanther at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *VulPanther at the Dice-O Wiki